Por siempre
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Ella lo había escogido a él, y jamás se arrepentiría de ello.


**Disclaimer:** Dangan ronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo autor.

 **Número de palabras:** 602.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc (Fuera de personaje), posible spoiler, mucho headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza xD), intento de drama, ésto ha sido inspirado en un momento Stelena de Vampire Diaries (no recuerdo el capítulo, sólo sé que se haya dentro de los primeros capítulos de la cuarta temporada).

 **Aclaraciones:** Ésto se encuentra situado después del final del OVA de dangan ronpa.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **Por siempre**

* * *

Se encontraban en aquélla habitación, ella acostada sobre la cama, semiconsciente, mientras que él, sentado justo al lado de ella, Kazuichi sentía la respiración pesada de Sonia.

—¿Sigues conmigo? —Preguntó Souda. De manera que ella no cayera inconsciente nuevamente, quería saber que estaba bien, más bien _lo necesitaba_.

—Sí, aquí estoy —Respondió Sonia, abriendo sus ojos un poco, observando el rostro de Kazuichi—. Estoy bien —Aclaró ella, sintiendo su preocupación.

—Lo siento —Manifestó el chico con una mirada triste en sus ojos, después de todo, se sentía culpable de que ella estuviera pasando por esa situación, terminando en un hospital; a pesar de que sus heridas no pasaron a mayores, él seguía sintiéndose devastado, porque jamás hubiese deseado que ella pasara por eso.

—No lo estés —Respondió ella, colocando su mano dulcemente sobre la de él, quien sintió mucho pesar— Tuviste esperanza —Dijo con una suave voz, debido a que aún no se encontraba "totalmente" bien, se notaba que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por hablar— Es lo que siempre quise que tuvieras —La razón del porque decía aquello, es porque Kazuichi pudo evitar aquél accidente, pero ella no lo dejó, y a pesar de que él pudo desobedecerla, decidió confiar en ella—, y la tuviste —Ella lo siguió mirando, con una leve sonrisa.

—Te amo mucho —Declaró Kazuichi, sosteniendo su mano un poco más fuerte, derramando varias lágrimas que no pudo controlar. Se sentía tan impotente en ése momento; no pudo evitar decir en palabras, todo lo que sentía por ella, con esas palabras, que significaban lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella, y si la perdía, él literalmente se volvería loco.

—Estaba volviendo por ti —Empezó a narrar con la misma pausa, recordando cada uno de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron antes de pasar por ése accidente—. Tuve que elegir y… —Recordó aquéllos sentimientos revueltos, donde ella quería a dos hombres totalmente distintos, Kazuichi y Gundham, quienes eran tanto amigos como "rivales" en el amor, había dos caminos, donde Sonia sólo podía seguir uno. Ella era consciente de que ambos sentían lo mismo por ella, así como ellos eran consciente de su indecisión, y lo sabía, por mucho tiempo fue una egoísta, pero en ese momento en el que por razones de vida o muerte, ella tuvo que ir hacia alguno de los dos… Sonia había hecho su elección—. Te escogí a ti —Souda abrió sus ojos como platos ante aquélla declaración, nunca pensó, que la razón por la que ella estuvo allí, fue por él—. Porque te amo —Con cada palabra, Sonia se sintió realmente feliz de por fin poder decirlas, por fin había sido capaz de enfrentar sus sentimientos, y expresarlas, a la persona a quien había escogido—. No importa lo que pase —A pesar de todo, su voz seguía pausada—, es la mejor elección que he hecho —Ella dijo con una sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad saliendo de sus ojos—. Estaré contigo —Manifestó levantándose lentamente de la cama del hospital, siendo ayudada por Souda, a quien observó fijamente, Kazuichi sólo se mantuvo escuchándola—, por siempre —Sentenció, entonces, ambos se abrazaron, el sentimiento que surgió en ese momento, era indescriptible para ambos, tanto tiempo con la misma carga, donde la amistad de ellos tres se veía desequilibrada por los sentimientos e indecisión, pero ella se dio cuenta, de a quien quería en verdad, con quién quería estar.

Y en ese preciso momento, en el que lo dijo, no pudo estar más de acuerdo en su decisión. Sonia había elegido a Kazuichi, nunca se arrepentiría de ello.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! De nuevo he regresado con más Sounia, esta vez como dije arriba, me inspiré en la serie Vampire Diaries, sólo que, bueno obviamente no lo pude hacer igual, ya que el escenario es distinto, pero el mensaje el mismo, Sonia no podía escoger entre Tanaka o Souda, pero en un momento de vida o muerte, se dio cuenta de que amaba a Souda; ¿Por qué me inspiré en esto? Pues, resulta que hice un video acorde a un audio que conseguí, si gustan, pueden verlo en mi página de Youtube (creo que en mi perfil pueden entrar en el enlace que he dejado allí) el video es de Souda y Kazuichi (obvio) y el nombre es "I will be with you forever".


End file.
